The Most Lonliest Day of My Life
by psalm-69
Summary: Um...the title dosent have anything to do with the story line first off...Yaoi, Highschoolish suicide attempted fic..i suck at summaries so just look inside for the full if you care enough to read the story.


Um...lets see...ill start with the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am i making money from this story, although i wish i did and i was. Now that thats out of the way...Summary: Highschool-ish fic, lets just say there in their Senior year, some cutting, suicidal thoughts, and attempted suicide later on...what happens when Sasukes car breaks down and the only ride he can get is from Naruto? Rated M for language, and later chapters. Yaoi, if you dont know what that means i suggest you either hit the back button or learn to love Boy-on-Boy love stories, yes...thats right, mansex...oh and watch out for the obscene OOC-ness and horrible grammer and spelling...anyway, i will make ALOT of music references, and i suggest you either ignore them, appreciate them, or if you've never heard of the songs, you should listen to them...Enough of my babbling, on goes the story now!

* * *

School had just ended for the day, and the week, and Sasuke Uchiha was walking to his expensive Jaguar convertible. He threw his stuff in the backseat as he jumped in and got his keys out. But there was a problem…His car wouldn't start. He got out and popped the hood and looked at it and let out a groan. "I either need to learn how to fix this damn thing or hire a mechanic" Sasuke said as he slammed the hood shut and cursed his lack of interest in cars. 'I'll just call Itachi and make him come pick me up' Sasuke thought as he reached for his cell. "DAMN IT! I forgot it at home!" Sasuke said rather loudly as someone pulled up next to him in a 1974 Dodge Charger and rolled down the window. 

"Hey teme, need a lift?" asked none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke just looked at him blankly, he was surprised his rival would offer help. "Well, do you want a ride or are you gonna stand there and stare like a dumbass all day?" "Umm…sure." Sasuke replied. "Alright, throw your stuff in the back and get in already." Naruto said as Sasuke did as he was told.

"So, where do you live?" asked Naruto while he looked through a case of Cds, and Sasuke told him, shortly after Naruto made a mental note of the address, he pulled out a cd and put it in and turned the volume up, and started driving as Kick Out The Jams by Rage Against The Machine started playing.

Sasuke thanked Naruto as they pulled into Sasuke's driveway. "Thanks for the ride, dobe. See you at school Monday." Sasuke said as Naruto simply waved and drove off to go home and get a shower. Once Naruto got out of the shower and dressed again, he went back out to his car to get one of his cds when he noticed something. A notebook with Sasuke's name on it. "Damn idiot left something in my car." Naruto sighed as he grabbed his keys and said "Might as well take it back to him." "Damn it! Why is this day sucking so much?" Sasuke said as he looked for his notebook. Just as he was about to give up, someone knocked on his door. 'Who the hell would be coming to my house at 9:30 for fucks sake' thought Sasuke as he went to answer it. It was none other than Naruto holding the very same notebook he had been looking for. "Naruto! I'm almost happy to see you again." Naruto raised a brow in confusion. "Umm…Kay then" Naruto looked a bit surprised as Sasuke grabbed the notebook from him "I've been looking everywhere for that notebook." "Hn…you left it in my car so I thought I'd bring it to you in case it was important." said a still slightly surprised Naruto. "Thanks a lot." "Hey, if you want I could pick you up tomorrow and help you with your car?" Naruto offered "That would be great, 11 good?" Sasuke asked, surprised Naruto was helping again. "Yeah, that's fine, see you then." Naruto woke the next morning to an alarm clock blaring into his ear. Naruto got up and shut it off and put on a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt and went down to make some instant ramen for breakfast. He then walked to the garage and slipped his black Vans on and grabbed the keys to his black Ford F250 (witch he had raised up about another foot and hat it sitting on 42" tires) and hitched it to a trailer to haul Sasuke's car back to his garage, and got in.  
Sasuke was just slipping on his shoes and saying goodbye to Itachi, when the doorbell rang. 'That must be him' Sasuke thought as he opened the door to see Naruto and the F250. Sasuke was a bit surprised "Do you really need a truck that big to haul my car?" Naruto laughed "Nah, but I like overkill. Come on, hop in." Sasuke got in and tried to figure out what band Naruto was listening to this time. He listened closely as the lyrics started up:

If I cut off your arms and cut off you legs Would you still love me anyway?  
If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed  
Would you still love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway?…(1)

* * *

HA! There it is, the first chapter of my first fanfiction...Review...Review if you want me to continue to write this, or if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate it if noone flamed me, but constructive criticism is openly welcome, if it's possibly helpful in some way...or review for a cookie...Oh Yeh...the little (1) deal means that the first reviewer who can, if anyone can, guess what song AND what band that intro is from, gets a plate of cookies... 


End file.
